Empty Eyes
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka recieved a temporary partner, and another mission. Their mission is to find a Killer that has murdered many young women. Their partner Jiro seems to have an unknown death, and never speaks of it when asked. Tatsumi is suspicious. Ch1 up
1. Prologue

Empty Eyes  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
A girl is running into the forest as fast as she can. She appears to be running from a man that is chasing her with a knife in his hand. Crystal tears are rolling down the girl's cheeks as she continues to run from him.  
  
She runs out of the forest and runs down the shore of an ocean. The man catches up to her and pounces on her. The girl struggles to get up but the man pins her down with his knees while holding the knife in one hand.  
  
"Doshite...why couldn't you be a son, why was I cursed with you?" said the man. "Your mother promised me a son and I go you!" The girl's head turned side to side as she cried and stared fearfully up at the man.  
  
"Otto-san.....gomen," sobbed the girl. "I tried to be the son you wanted but its so hard, the kids at school pick on me and I-" The slap that the man delivered to her face silenced her. Her head turned and she focused her vision on a single seashell resting on the damp sand as she felt the stinging pain from the slap.  
  
"Shut up," growled the man. "I had enough of your whining and crying. Men do not cry, you are not worthy to be my son." The man lifted the dagger upward. "You mother died and left you with me. I'll never forgive her for that." The girl eyes widened and she struggled with all her might.  
  
"Iie! Damei onegai!" screamed the girl. "I can't help that I'm not a boy! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME FOR ME?!" The man plunged the dagger right into the girl's heart, which silenced her. Tears filled her eyes as she turned her head to the side and whispered "Doshite..". That was her very last word.  
  
The man stood up as blood dripped from his hands. He stared down at his dead daughter and glared. Blood poured out of her wound and stained her clothing and the cold, wet, sand.  
  
"I can never forgive you for being a girl," growled the man. "I'll find another women and she will give me a true son. I hoped that during these years that I had you, you would've turned into the son I longed for. Your nothing but a failed experiment." The turned away from his daughter's corpse and walked away.  
  
The man disappeared into the forest. Above the beach, a figure stood on a street light. The figure stared at the dead body with a smirk on its face. It seemed to have found the scene entertaining. The figure suddenly vanishes as the sun started to rise. The ocean waves gently push at the girl's body until they finally dragged the body into the coldness of the water.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
**Translations: (Doshite - Why) (Gomen - I'm sorry) (Iie - No) (Onegai - Please) (Damei - Stop it)** 


	2. Empty Eyed Partner

Chapter 1: Empty Eyed Partner  
  
"Ne ne, Tatsumi-san! About that raise?"  
  
"You can forget it, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"Eh?? Doshite?!"  
  
"You've spent over the limit again, we cannot afford to feed you sweets everyday."  
  
"Waa...Tatsumi-san hidoi!"  
  
Tsuzuki was trying to beg money off of Tatsumi to go and buy himself another supply of his favorite food, sweets. Tatsumi, of course, said no.  
  
"That is not the reason why I called you in, Tsuzuki-san," said Tatsumi. "Where is Hisoka?"  
  
"Eh, he should be here any moment." replied Tsuzuki.  
  
Their heads turned to the sound of the door being opened. Hisoka quickly stepped into Tatsumi's office and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late..." said Hisoka. He folded his arms.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hisoka!" beamed Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka hmphed at Tsuzuki and looked away from him to Tatsumi. Tsuzuki's puppy ears sprouted and drooped in disappointment.  
  
"Do we have another mission, Tatsumi?" asked Hisoka.  
  
"Hai," replied Tatsumi. "And this one is quite big."  
  
"Eh?" Tsuzuki blinked, puppy ears disappearing.  
  
Tatsumi pulled out a folder from his desk drawer and placed it on top of his desk. "We had a number of women killed during this past week. Each of them we're found stabbed in the heart. All the victims are between the ages seventeen and twenty-five."  
  
Tsuzuki opened the folder and started to examine each of the photos taken from the crime scenes. Hisoka was also looking at them with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Muraki," he hissed. "He is at it again."  
  
"Don't be so sure," said Tatsumi. "There is a huge possibility that it could be him. But before we point fingers, we need to investigate this carefully."  
  
"Why bother?" said Hisoka. "It has to be him. He's sick enough to do this sort of thing!"  
  
"I think I agree with Hisoka," said Tsuzuki, also having an angry look. "He was behind almost all of the murders that has happened lately."  
  
"I don't doubt its him, but we need to investigate to make sure it is him," said Tatsumi as he pushed up his glasses. "But if we assume it's him and its not, more women could be killed right under our noses."  
  
"Good point...." said Tsuzuki, his eyes softening. "So, where are we off to now?"  
  
"Tokyo." replied Tatsumi. "But before you leave, I'd like to introduce you to your temporary partner."  
  
"Temporary...partner..?" asked Hisoka with a confused look.  
  
The door opened and everyone's head turned. A young boy that looked to be Hisoka's age, was being pushed into the room by Watari; the shinigami's mad scientist.  
  
"Yo, minna-san," said Watari. He held up a peace sign. "Meet your new friend, Jiro Saikei."  
  
The boy, Jiro, was a few inches shorter then Hisoka. He has deep blue eyes, short dark brown hair, and soft peach colored skin. The boy smiled up at Hisoka and Tsuzuki.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san," said Jiro, bowing his head to them.  
  
"Waaaa, he's nice!" Tsuzuki said happily. "Nice to meet you, Jiro-kun."  
  
Hisoka noticed that even though the boy Jiro seemed very nice, it didn't really show it in his eyes. They seemed so empty like. Hisoka looked away after a moment and mumbled a greeting.  
  
"Jiro is new here and has been anxious to help in our investigation," explained Tatsumi. "Since we don't have a partner for him, he shall assigned to you two till we find him his own partner."  
  
"I am looking forward to working with you both," said Jiro.  
  
"We are happy to have you, ne Hisoka?" beamed Tsuzuki.  
  
"I guess...." mumbled Hisoka.  
  
"Tsuzuki, before you go...." started Tatsumi.  
  
"Eh? Nani?" said Tsuzuki.  
  
Tatsumi held up what appeared to be a credit card. "Use this for food and rent only. Oh and souvenirs."  
  
"And sweets?" pleaded Tsuzuki.  
  
"Absolutely not," said Tatsumi in a stern voice. "Hisoka will make sure that you don't spend a single yen on sweets."  
  
"Demo...Tatsumi...." he pleaded again.  
  
"Iie," replied Tatsumi, his glasses flashing warningly at him.  
  
Tsuzuki's head hung and puppy ears sprouted on his head as he took the card and walked out of the office. Jiro couldn't help but laugh softly.  
  
"Looks like I have some interesting partners," said Jiro as he exited out of the room and followed Tsuzuki.  
  
"Ja ne, Jiro-kun!" said Watari as he merrily waved to Jiro.  
  
"We'll keep you informed," said Hisoka to Tatsumi.  
  
Hisoka walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Watari and Tatsumi in the room.  
  
"Ne, Tatsumi, I need to discuss something with you," said Watari.  
  
"If its about wanting more money for your laboratory I've told you hundreds of times that its fine the way it is," replied Tatsumi.  
  
"Eh, iie, that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about," countered Watari. "Its about Jiro."  
  
"Go on," said Tatsumi who was sounding interested.  
  
"Well, I was watching Gushoshin look up Jiro's status and profile, but nothing came up." explained Watari. "We even typed in his description yet the computer didn't bring up a single result."  
  
"Perhaps he isn't from Japan then, did you try searching for his profile in the other countries?" asked Tatsumi.  
  
"Hai, it gave us results," answered Watari. "But none of them fitted Jiro's description nor looked a thing like him."  
  
"So you haven't found out about his death or the cause of it?" said Tatsumi.  
  
"That is why I am here," said Watari. "Do you think...Jiro has any part of this new case happening in Tokyo?"  
  
"I can't say I know because that would be lying." Tatsumi shook his head and stood up from his chair. "Even if Jiro is part of this and dangerous, Tsuzuki and Hisoka can handle him. Jiro doesn't have a single shikigami of his own. Tell Gushoshin to keep searching."  
  
"Hai, wakatawa," said Watari.  
  
Tatsumi watched as Watari headed for the door. Then blinked when Watari turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Ne, about my laboratory," said Watari.  
  
Tatsumi sighed and started to speak but Watari interrupted him.  
  
"Joke! It was a joke!" he cried. "I'll be in the lab helping Gushoshin."  
  
Silently, Tatsumi watched Watari closed the door behind him. His eyes shifted to the folder filled with photos of the crime scene.  
  
"It's so sad to see young people die like this," he said to himself. "I just hope that we will find the killer before he could strike again."  
  
**  
  
"Onegai, Hisoka!" begged Tsuzuki. "Just one piece of cake? Onegai? Onegai?"  
  
"Dameio," growled Hisoka. "I've told you over and over that Tatsumi said no sweets."  
  
"Demo.." protested Tsuzuki.  
  
"Iie!" yelled Hisoka.  
  
"Maaaaaah, hidoi....." whimpered Tsuzuki.  
  
Jiro placed a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Daijoubu," he said. "I have some money, we can get some cake and tea."  
  
"Ahhhh! Honto-ni?" said Tsuzuki who got on his knees and looked at Jiro with sparkles in his eyes.  
  
"Hai hai," laughed Jiro. "How could I resist that look?"  
  
"Hoy!" said Hisoka. "We are on a mission, not here to get sweets. We don't have time to take coffee breaks again-"  
  
Hisoka's face fell as Jiro and Tsuzuki headed into a café called "Tokyo Rest Stop". Hisoka just stood there, then shook his head.  
  
"Mataku..." he said to himself. "I now have to handle two sweet lovers."  
  
With a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders he went in after the two of them. But before he could take a step further, something grabbed onto his wrist.  
  
"Young one, you should know better to walk around on your own," said a familiar voice. "Aren't shinigami suppose to be in pairs?"  
  
Hisoka's green eyes widened and he slowly turned around. Standing tall in front of him was his worse enemy and the one responsible for his death, Muraki.  
  
"Muraki," growled Hisoka and his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Maah, still rude I see," said Muraki in his usual polite voice. "I just wanted to say 'Hello'."  
  
"I doubt that," Hisoka sneered. "I bet you've come to find another young women to kill for your sick pleasure."  
  
Muraki shook his head and smiled softly. "I don't know what your talking about, young one. If you really want to know I never left Kyoto because I needed to heal after a certain....incident."  
  
"If only you stayed there to burn," said Hisoka. "Hell was probably expecting you."  
  
"My, hasn't anyone taught you manners?" asked Muraki. "If not, I should teach you myself."  
  
Hisoka backed up slightly but kept his angered expression on his face.  
  
"But, unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you," said Muraki. "I have other things to do. Do me a favour and tell Tsuzuki to meet me at the church where we met, I need to discuss something with him."  
  
Before Hisoka could say 'Why should I?' Muraki turned away and walked off into the crowd, his cloak gently flowing behind him.  
  
"You bastard," hissed Hisoka. "What do you want this time?"  
  
Hisoka continued to stand where he was as if his feet were frozen to the ground. He didn't move for a few minutes until he heard Tsuzuki calling him. After one last glance at the crowd of shoppers, Hisoka turned and walked into the café, where Jiro and Tsuzuki were having a slice of strawberry cake and green tea, to explain to Tsuzuki about what who he just encountered and what he wants.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
**After months of writer's block for this fic, I finally came up with something! I hope you have enjoyed this so far ^^**  
  
**Translations: (Doshite? - Why?) (Hidoi - Mean) (Konnichiwa - Good Afternoon) (Hai - Yes) (Minna-san - Everyone) (Nani? - What) (Demo - But) (Iie - No) (Ja ne - Bye/See you) (Wakatawa - I understand) (Onegai? - Please?) (Dameio - Stop it) (Daijoubu - Its ok) (Honto-ni? - Really?)** 


End file.
